Siempre a mi
by sara fenix black
Summary: “Cuando sientas que tu casa estalla y la violencia en tu familia mata.... Recuerda que me tienes a mi para apoyarte en mi hombro, para subir. Recuerda que me tienes a mi, siempre a mi..” ¡GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS!Song fic. One shot.


Hola a todos!!!!!!!

Tenía la idea de este song fic one shot desde hace mucho tiempo, pero no había terminado de escribirlo.

Ahora, por motivo de que pasé los 100 reviews en "SFP&SFB" decidí publicar esta historia, como agradecimiento a todos los lectores de la historia que han contribuido para que llegara a ese número de reviews y a hacerme muy muy feliz.

Amsp14 me había pedido que como celebración publicara el siguiente capitulo de "Piedras y flores" para celebrar, pero ya hice esa actualización, por lo que aprovecho para anunciarles que ahora que salí a vacaciones para celebrarlo estoy actualizando todas mis historias!!!!!!!

Bueno, los personajes son de JK Rowling, Warner Brothers y empresas asociadas. Espero que la disfruten Creo que quedó algo triste y trágica, espero que no les parezca muy rápida, aunque me da esa sensación.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡IDIOTA! ¡ESTUPIDO! ¡DESHONRA DE MI SANGRE!

Sirius Black cayó al piso al recibir otra furiosa bofetada de su madre. El chico de quince años de unos preciosos ojos color zafiro y cabellos negros y largos levantó la vista lentamente, conteniendo las lágrimas. No le daría ese gusto, ella no lo vería llorar...

-¡NO ERES NADIE! ¿ME OYES? ¡NADIE! ¡A NADIE LE IMPORTA LO QUE PASE CONTIGO! ¡DESAPARECE DE MI VISTA!

La señora Black le dio la espalda. Sirius se levantó lentamente y esperó.

-Mamá...

-¿TENGO QUE REPETIRTELO? ¡VETE A TU HABITACI"N!

Sirius caminó lentamente hacia las escaleras y subió rumbo a su cuarto. En el rellano del segundo piso escuchó la risa burlona de su hermano:

-¿Qué hiciste ahora?

-Nada que te importe –contestó Sirius de mal humor, lo último que necesitaba era un pleito con su hermano.

-Tienes razón, no me importa, a nadie le importa. Nadie te quiere, ni siquiera tu propia madre...

Sirius siguió sin ponerle atención. Pero su hermano tenía razón. Él no le importaba a nadie en ese lugar...

Al entrar en su cuarto cerró la puerta tras si y se recargó contra ella. Las lágrimas contenidas vinieron a él y ya no hizo nada por detenerlas. El líquido salado refrescaba sus adoloridas mejillas donde todavía estaba marcada la mano de su madre.

Y eso que aún no había llegado su padre. Su casa era un infierno, siempre lo había sido. Ocultó la cara entre sus manos y reventó en sollozos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando, cuando de repente sintió el suave aleteo de una lechuza al entrar por la ventana. Levantó la vista y sonrió.

Sí había alguien a quien le importaba.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando sientas

que nadie te ama

y que la vida

te escupe en la cara...

Recuerda que me tienes a mi

Para luchar contra todos, para subir...

Recuerda

Que me tienes a mi

Siempre a mi

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_"Querido Padfoot: _

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás? Espero que tus padres no te hayan dado un muy mal rato ahora que se enteraron de que eres amigo de este hijo de aurores amigos de los hijos de muggles... Fue muy mala suerte que saliera ese artículo en el Profeta y tu hermanito (ya nos vengaremos de él cuando empiece el curso) abriera su gran bocota y le avisase a tus padres que tu mejor amigo era su hijo. _

_Ya regresé del viaje a Egipto, tengo mucho que contarte. Tenemos que reunirnos pronto, hay que planear como vamos a hacer recibir el nuevo curso a Snivellius, y tenemos que planificar nuestras aventuras para las próximas lunas llenas. Hace unos días me escribió Monny y dice que nos va a extrañar esta luna llena. Lástima que su madre no nos deje ir a acompañarlo (claro, si supiera que somos animagos tal vez la historia sería diferente)._

_Además, tengo que comunicarte que he tomado una decisión . Este ya es el sexto año y tengo que hacer algo para que Evans me ponga atención. Bueno, obviamente sabe que existo, pero tu entiendes lo que quiero decir. Este año esa chica va a salir conmigo o va a salir conmigo, claro que tengo mis encantos naturales, pero no me vendría mal un poco de tu ayuda. Tu eres el genio... _

_Me despido, espero recibir una respuesta tuya pronto. No dejes que tu familia te deprima. Recuerda que no estas solo, y si te dan un mal rato y necesitas ayuda sólo tienes que avisarme y estaré ahí para ayudarte. Recuerda siempre que cuentas con los merodeadores, y cualquier cosa recurre a mi, que yo haré hasta lo imposible para ayudarte. Recuerda, siempre a mi, y yo estaré ah_

_Prongs "_

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando sientas

Que tu casa estalla

Y la violencia

En tu familia mata....

Recuerda

Que me tienes a mi

Para apoyarte en mi hombro,

Para subir

Recuerda que me tienes a mi,

Siempre a mi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Los Potter habían detenido a un grupo de mortífagos que estaban torturando a un grupo de magos nacidos de muggles unos días antes y habían sido altamente reconocidos por todas las autoridades mágicas. Claro que los Black, fanáticos de la limpieza de la sangre no estaban felices con lo ocurrido. Algunos de los detenidos eran amigos suyos. Luego su pequeño y perfecto Regulus llega y les dice que su hermano, la deshonra familiar, Sirius Black es el mejor amigo del hijo de los Potter. James Potter.

Sirius sonrió un poco al releer la carta. Así que James se había decidido ese año a conquistar a Lily Evans... no iba a ser nada fácil.

Los gritos desde el piso inferior llegaron a sus oídos. Su padre debía estar golpeando a su madre. Sí, eso era, acababa de oír el sonido particular de la vajilla al romperse cuando su padre lanzaba a su madre contra los muebles.

No podía más con eso. ¡No podía! No quería seguir hundiéndose en la violencia de su familia, sentía que lo estaba ahogando poco a poco. Tenía que salir de ahí.... y sólo había una forma.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Recuerda que detrás de las nubes

Hay un cielo claro cargado de luz;

Que siempre contarás conmigo,

Que entre dos es más fácil cargar una cruz....

Recuerda que me tienes a mi

Siempre a mi...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¡SIRIUS! ¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?

Un chico de pelo negro azabache desordenado se precipitó sobre él al aparecer en la chimenea de su casa. Le dio un abrazo de saludo, pero como su amigo no le decía nada volvió a preguntar:

-Sirius, ¿qué sucedió?

Pero antes de que Sirius contestara James pudo ver la marca de la mano de su madre todavía roja en su rostro.

-¿Te golpearon?

Había un tono de furia contenida en su voz. Sirius asintió.

-Pero... –James no sabía que decir, fue Sirius quien empezó a hablar.

-No lo aguanto más James. Es demasiado para mi.

-No tienes que aguantarlo solo –le dijo James con tono seguro- ¿no te he dicho que cuentas conmigo? Entre dos es más fácil cargar una cruz... un problema, cualquier cosa.

-Tenía que salir de ahí –dijo Sirius negando- no podía soportarlo, la casa se siente cada vez más fría, más sangrienta, más oscura... mi padre está cada vez más violento con mamá y luego las paga conmigo. Y mi hermano... ¡No lo soporto más! ¡Es un infierno!

James lo miró unos momentos pensativo, luego asintió y sacó unos caja de polvos flu de la mesilla al lado de la chimenea.

-¿Qué haces? –le preguntó Sirius sin entender.

-Pues vamos a tu casa por tus cosas –dijo James como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-¿Qué..?

-Hay un mundo afuera para ti Sirius. No tienes porqué quedarte ahí. ¿No te gustaría pasar una temporada en casa de los Potter y dejar para siempre la casa de tus padres?

Sirius lo miró de hito en hito, como si esperara encontrar una expresión que revelara la broma de su amigo, pero pudo ver que era en serio. Una gran alegría que no se apoderaba de él desde que estaba en vacaciones lo invadió:

-¡ME ENCANTARIA!

Así fue como Sirius Black dejó la casa de sus padres con tan solo 16 años... aunque no fuera para siempre.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Si un día maldices

La hora en que naciste,

O si tu amor

Se vuelve un imposible...

Recuerda que me tienes a mi

Para luchar contra todos

Para reír...

Recuerda que me tienes a mi,

Siempre a mi...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

El último año en Hogwarts. Sirius y James acompañaban a Remus en la enfermería. El día anterior habían tenido un horrible accidente y Remus había estado a punto de morder a unos chicos de primer año.

-¡Odio esto! – exclamó por enésima vez Remus- odio ser un licántropo. Desearía... ¡desearía no haber nacido!

-No digas eso –le reprendió Sirius- no pasó nada grave.

-Sí Moony. Todo está bien, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que pasó.

-Todo está bien gracias a ustedes chicos –dijo Remus- gracias por estar conmigo.

-Siempre estaremos contigo –dijo James.

-Siempre –corroboró Sirius- todos para uno y uno para todos.

Al salir de la enfermería los dos inseparables amigos parecían alicaídos. Sabían que Remus no estaba nada bien y un pequeño sentimiento de culpa se hizo notar en ellos. De repente se cruzaron con un grupo de chicas de su casa.

-¡Hey Evans! –dijo James de inmediato- ¿no quieres ir conmigo a Hosgmeade el sábado?

-Mira que eres necio James Potter, déjame en paz.

La chica siguió sin inmutarse.

-Nunca me va a poner atención –se lamentó James- dicen que está saliendo con ese imbécil de Diggory...

-Tu tranquilo Prongs. Si sale con un idiota como Diggory pronto saldrá contigo.

-¡Hey!

-No te preocupes James. Evans va a notarte pronto, tu tranquilo.

James no se daba por convencido, así que Sirius decidió recurrir a su medicina infalible.

-Y de momento podemos encargarnos de que Diggory no vuelva a poder...

-¿Qué tienes en mente? –dijo James con los ojos brillantes interrumpiendo a Sirius quien sonrió y se inclinó para murmurarle algo al oído.

James soltó la risa y Sirius sonrió.

-¡Eres genial Padfoot!

-No por nada me llaman el rey de las bromas –dijo Sirius con aire de suficiencia pero muy feliz a su vez. Había sacado a James de su ligera depresión, como siempre que podía.

James había estado para él cuando más lo había necesitado. No podía fallarle ahora.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando temas

a lo que te espera,

cuando sientas

que la muerte llega...

Recuerda que me tienes a mi

Para apoyarte en mi hombro,

Para subir

Recuerda que me tienes a mi

Que iré junto a ti...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Un adulto Sirius Black se debatía inquieto es su casa-escondite. Pronto vendrían tras él. Ya Voldemort debía haber oído de su traidor que el era el Guardián Secreto, y no dudaba que lo buscaría. Por dicha sus amigos estaban a salvo en la mente de Peter. ¿O no? La duda lo atormentaba, aunque no sabía en realidad por qué. El hubiese preferido usar a Monny, pero bueno...

-¿Padfoot?

Sirius se sobresaltó.

-¿James?

Sobre la repisa estaba el viejo espejo de doble cara, y su amigo aparecía en él muy serio.

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Sirius al tiempo que se acercaba y tomaba el espejo- ¿problemas?

-Este... no aún, pero...

-James, ¿qué te pasa?

-No sé como explicártelo, pero creo que algo malo va a pasar hoy. No he querido decirle a Lily de que tengo este mal presentimiento, pero, algo me dice que la hora se acerca.

-Es la presión de la Profecía –le dijo Sirius en tono tranquilizador- debes relajarte, todo va a estar bien.

-Es que no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

-Mira, voy para allá, ¿vale?

-¡Le diré a Lily que vienes a cenar! –dijo James con alegría, pues exactamente eso era lo que había esperado oír de su amigo- ¿oyes Harry? ¡Tío Padfoot viene hoy en la noche!

Sirius vio aparecer el rostro de su ahijado en una esquina del espejo mientras agitaba la manita diciendo hola.

-De acuerdo –dijo Sirius sonriendo- nos vemos ahora más tarde.

Se alistó y salió en su moto rumbo al Valle de Godric. ¿Tendrían alguna razón las sensaciones de James? Varias veces cuando James había intuido algo había sucedido, como cuando adivinó que los atraparían por lo de mandar a Snape al sauce boxeador. Aunque bueno, tal vez no se necesitaba mucha intuición para eso.

Pero, ¿y que tal si...

Sirius se desvió. Le haría una pequeña visita a Peter primero, a asegurarse de que todo estaba bien.

Cuando llegó al escondite del animago que se convertía en rata lo encontró vacío, sin señales de lucha. Aquello no le pareció bien. Peter tenía que estar escondido y lo sabía. Eso estaba mal...

Se subió a la moto y se dirigió a toda velocidad a la casa de su amigo. Vio un resplandor a lo lejos. ¿Qué había sido eso? Se apresuró aún más si cabe, pero ante sus ojos apareció una visión desoladora: la gran casa Potter yacía en ruinas, salía un poco de humo de las pocas paredes que se mantenían en pie.

-¡NO! – Sirius se bajó de la moto a toda velocidad. No, no, ¡no!

El llanto de un niño llenó el silencio de la noche.

-¡Harry!

Sirius corrió en dirección a aquel llanto y se encontró con Rubeus Hagrid.

-¡Joven Black! – exclamó Hagrid al verlo llegar, pero Sirius le arrebató al niño y lo abrazó con fuerza, al tiempo que estallaba en sollozos.

-¿Qué pasó con ellos? –preguntó Sirius con furia.

-Sirius...

-¡Que pasó con ellos!

-Están muer... – Hagrid trató de tapar algo detrás suyo, pero Sirius lo rodeó con habilidad y encontró debajo de las ruinas el cuerpo inerte de la que fuera su compañera, su amiga, el amor de la vida de su mejor amigo.

-¡NO! ¡NO LILY Y JAMES!

Sirius le dio a Harry al semigigante al tiempo que corría los restos de la cuna de sobre el cuerpo de Lily.

-No había nada que pudieran hacer... –empezó a consolarlo Hagrid.

-Él lo sabía, le fallé, no estuve para él... – empezó a balbucear Sirius, al tiempo que hacía un gran esfuerzo por correr una viga.

-Sirius, no podías saberlo. Debo llevar a Harry con....

-¡DE NINGUN MODO! Dame a Harry –dijo al tiempo que se echaba el pelo hacia atrás- yo cuidaré de él, yo soy su padrino.

-Dumbledore me dio órdenes de llevarlo con él.

-James hubiera querido que me lo dejará –insistió Sirius al tiempo que miraba hacia los escombros y sentía un nudo en la garganta.

-Tendrás que discutirlo con Dumbledore... no sabemos lo que pasó y con el estará seguro...

Sirius miró al niño con la gran herida en la frente y asintió con dificultad.

-Llévalo en la moto –dijo Sirius- será más rápido y menos peligroso. Mi ahijado debe estar lo más seguro posible, es lo único que me queda.

Hagrid desapareció en la moto, mientras Sirius se acercaba a las ruinas lentamente. Conocía la casa de memoria, estaban en el cuarto de Harry.

-Lily... – Sirius abrazó el cuerpo de la pelirroja y en silencio bajaron unas lágrimas por sus mejillas. No tenía fuerzas para levantarse e ir a ver el resto de la casa, pero James...

Depositó con mucho cuidado y cariño el cuerpo de Lily de nuevo en el suelo, al tiempo que le acomodaba el cabello. Luego se incorporó. Avanzó con dificultad, hasta la sala. Sus piernas parecían negarle el movimiento. De repente lo vio.

-James...

Sirius cayó de rodillas y estalló en sollozos.

-Perdóname por fallarte amigo. Tu siempre estuviste para mi y yo no supe estar para ti...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Recuerda que me tienes a mi,

Siempre a mi....

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-¿Es lo mejor que puedes hacer?

El rayo de luz roja dio en su pecho y perdió el equilibrio, empezó a caer y de pronto lo comprendió. Atravesó el velo mientras el horrible grito de triunfo de su prima le perforaba los oídos. Luego todo fue oscuridad y luz, hasta que esa voz tan familiar llegó a él.

-¡Padfoot!

-¿Prongs?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

¡Gracias por sus reviews y su apoyo a mi historia!

¡Los quiero!

¡Gracias!


End file.
